


Lying is a good thing?

by svtwithchoker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, CoupziFIVED, Fluff, Friendship, I don't know how to tag since this is my first time, Jicheol, Lovers, M/M, but yeah, fluff!jicheol, it's my firt time to write for jicheol ;A;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtwithchoker/pseuds/svtwithchoker
Summary: Just Jicheol in their natural habitat with a twist //Prompt is inspired by stand by me doraemon ;liar liar potion (all the things that you are saying will have a result, but it’s the opposite of it.)-some lyrics of don’t wanna cry





	Lying is a good thing?

**Author's Note:**

> i really planned on posting it yesterday (jicheol's fifth anniv) but our internet connection sucks so here you go

It’s the 18th of October and Jihoon is all alone in his apartment (as usual). The time is 9:17 p.m. and he is just reminiscing about the day that he spent with his friends for today. They went to the mall to go to the arcade and buy stuffs for Halloween and of course, Jihoon was just forced to come along since he would rather lie in his bed and think about things that comes into his mind. But knowing his friends, they won’t stop annoying him and telling him to just go outside his apartment and spend some quality time with them. In short, his friends won and he just followed them all the time that they were inside the mall.

His friends are Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Seokmin and Mingyu. Knowing all of them—they are always noisy and they also bring their boyfriends once they were gathered around. Jihoon looks like a lost child in their group of friends because all of them have their partners beside him. Seungkwan is always teasing Vernon but the young boy will just smile to Seungkwan and just accepts the fact that he has a very cheerful boyfriend. Jeonghan, who is always clingy with his partner for 3 years named Joshua, they will walk hand-in-hand or he will talk like a sulking child whenever he wants to try or buy something. Jihoon doesn’t know how does Joshua manage to handle his patience when it comes to his boyfriend. Third one is Seokmin and Soonyoung. These two boys are like each other’s energizer so if you can see them hanging around, you can feel the happiness inside them like it’s radiating every time they are together. Jihoon is happy that Soonyoung- his bestfriend- knew Seokmin before they graduated and Soonyoung finally settled to him because the sacrifice that Seokmin did for Soonyoung is really unexpected. No one knew that Seokmin- the “Role student” of their campus did an unexpected decision just for the sake of his love for Soonyoung- the famous “Troublemaker” in their campus. Last but not the least, Mingyu and Wonwoo. These two may be considered as “cat and dog” since they are the total opposite of each other. Wonwoo, the silent type, bookworm, excels in his studies and he’s always making sure when it comes to organizing things and the cleanliness of a place. Mingyu, a talkative guy, loves playing each kind of sport and he sometimes fails in his tests. He may be a very good-looking man but every time you may see him arranging his things, he just puts everything inside his bag. Whether the things are important or not, his goal is to just pack his things and leave for the day. You may also add up that he sneezes every time and he doesn’t have a handkerchief so he just uses other things to wipe it off his face and hands. (I’ll leave it to your imagination.)

These friends of Jihoon may be annoying to him always but he have a soft spot to all of them. But let’s just say that tonight is part of the “annoying type” of his friends, especially his best friend.  
Soonyoung texted him about his boyfriend—Seungcheol, and his bestfriend is out again to bombard him with a lot of questions.

**From Soonshiz:**

**Yow Jihoon, are you still awake?**

He has a choice to reply or not but he’s in the mood to reply so, he instantly replied.

**To Soonshiz:**  
**Yeah. Why?**

He’s thinking if Soonyoung is with Seokmin but knowing that today is a Thursday and Seokmin is finally working in a music company, he must have been tired all day and he’s already asleep.

**From Soonshiz:  
Nothing, just checking my best friend if he can still reply even though his boyfriend is ignoring his phone calls and text messages for today. A day before their anniversary.**

Oh wow, what a caring best friend Jihoon has.

**To Soonshiz:  
Wow, I’m glad that you texted your BEST FRIEND and checked him if he’s okay and can reply after all the bad things that happened within this day. You’re such a loving, caring and an understanding friend Soonyoung.**

Maybe Soonyoung can actually hear Jihoon’s voice when he’ll read that message.

**From Soonshiz:  
You’re welcome Jihoon, my best friend! Of course I will always be here for you since we’re best friends since birth. But are you still sad after the things that we did today together with our group of friends?**

Oh, Jihoon knows that Soonyoung is just concerned but he just rolled his eyes by just the thought of it.

**To Soonshiz:  
Well, I appreciate the things that we did today and I felt happy at that time. But all of you seems to tease me because your partners are by your side, meanwhile me, I am a lost child at that time. I don’t know if you planned it or whatever. But still, I’m happy because of that.**

**From Soonshiz:  
We didn’t mean to offend you Jihoon It’s just that, our boyfriends are all free at that time and they also want to hang out since they miss you.**

**To Soonshiz:  
Nah, it’s alright. I understand it.**

Jihoon may understand it but he still thinks of Seungcheol and he is worried because the place that his officemates went to needs a review of the site for their next project and it’s very far and the signal of the cellphone may affect the rejected calls and all the messages that is only in the inbox.  
**From Soonshiz:**  
**Awwww, cheer up Jihoon! We know that you miss Seungcheol but let’s just wait for him for tonight. I’m sure he’s making something for your anniversary in less than 2 hours.**

Jihoon checked the time on his phone and it was already 10:13. Time flies really so fast when you are busy.

**To Soonshiz:  
Yeah, thanks for that. I’ll try to contact him again since he may not be able to go here in my apartment for tonight. Thanks for your company Soonyoung.**

**From Soonshiz:**  
**No problem Jihoon!**

“Maybe he will cuddle now with Seokmin and they’ll sleep wrapped around in each other’s arms.” Jihoon thought while locking his cellphone.  
He was about to go to the washroom but his phone lit up and it was a new message from his best friend.

**From Soonshiz:**  
**Oh, I almost forgot! Please drink the gift that Seokmin made you for tonight! He murmured in his sleep the ingredients that he put in that special drink for you so please drink it before sleeping!! I’m going to sleep now! No more questions okay? Just drink it It tastes good since he made that one time for me so don’t worry.**

Jihoon thinks for a few minutes about the drink that Soonyoung is talking about. He remembered that Seokmin placed it in a paper bag and he said that he can drink it even though it’s not cold since the taste of it is still there.  
Jihoon walks into the living room and he found the paper bag on the coffee table that has the ‘special drink’ made by Seokmin. It has a small note attach to it also.  
**“Hello Jihoon hyung! I hope you’ll have a happy celebration of your 5th anniversary with Seungcheol hyung!! I hope you drink this special drink that I only made for you~ ^_^”**

‘Awwww, Seokmin is really sweet’. Jihoon thought and he opened now the drink that Seokmin made for him. He smells it first and the aroma is good. Since there’s a smaller paper with the instructions, he followed it first before drinking it. The instructions are like _“1) Please shake well! 2) Don’t think negative thoughts! 3) I hope you had a wonderful day today and for the next days!!” ___

____

Jihoon drank all of its contents since it’s really delicious and he reminds himself to thank Seokmin first thing in the morning. After drinking the special drink that Seokmin made for him, he went to his room and prepare to sleep or he’ll wait for Seungcheol’s reply first. He started talking to his subconscious mind and he felt like a fool because of it.  
The thoughts are running into his mind now while rolling into his bed are:  
_“I really hate Seungcheol. He’s not answering my calls and messages.”_  
_“I think he forgot about our anniversary ”_  
_“This man has the nerve to ignore me for the whole day.”_  
_“Once he shows himself, I’ll not talk to him.”_  
_“Ugghhh, what am I doing, I’m talking to myself because of him? Oh well. I still hate him,”_  
_“I am okay with all of this.”_  
_“One whole day is just 24 hours so I can manage. I don’t miss that giant puppy.”_  
_“As if he’ll forget the upcoming date tomorrow. It’s NOT an important day for us. NOT REALLY.”_  
_“We’re living in a real world so he’ll not call tonight because he is busy preparing for their next project on the site that they visited for today.”_  
_“He won’t have any surprises because he’s really busy in their project.”_  
_“He won’t be able to come home and bring all the things that I wrote on my ‘NOT SUITABLE GIFTS FOR JIHOON. DO NOT BUY.’ Since he always do that every anniversary.”_  
_“I’m really fine for tonight. I’ll sleep well for tonight because my mind is at peace.” *inhales *exhales_  
_“Okay good job Jihoon but why am I still talking to my-“_

*Bzzzt bzzzt  
Cheeeeeeoooooooool <3  
Calling

 

“What’s this…?”  
Cheeeeeeoooooooool <3  
Calling

Jihoon’s ‘talking time’ with himself is over since obviously, Seungcheol is calling him. He swipes the answer button and he did not say anything.

“Jihoonie?”  
“…”

“Jihoon, are you still awake.”  
“I’m sleeping now Cheol, that’s why I picked up my phone.”  
“Jihoonie ”  
“Did you just pout”  
“Yes . And I am still pouting .”  
“Hmmm. What do you need? Why did you call all of a sudden?”  
“Please open the door?”  
“What door?”  
“Your apartment door of course.”  
“Why?”  
“Uhhhh, because I’m outside? I’m waiting for you to open it ‘cause the spare key that I have is in my other bag.”  
“You’re outside my apartment?”  
“Well, obviously.”  
“Uhhh. Okay please wait for a few seconds.”  
“Okay Jihoonieeee. I’m sure you’ll be surprised when you open the door~”  
“Why? I’m sure you don’t have anything there since you were busy for the rest of the day in checking out your site for your next project. You probably didn’t wear a choker since you said that it’s hurting your neck and your hair will be scattered around your face ‘cause you didn’t gel it.”  
“Uhhhh, Jihoon about that-“  
“Nah-uh-uh, I’m not opening the door now, you cannot explain after you go inside.”  
“Ummmm okay,if you say so.”

Jihoon hanged up his phone and he didn’t expect to see A LOT of things beside Seungcheol. _And most importantly, Seungcheol is wearing a choker, with his slicked back hair and Jihoon is SPEECHLESS._

“Uhhh, surprise?”  
Jihoon can’t really form a sentence right at this moment. It’s like all the thoughts that he’s saying to himself a while ago became the total opposite of it and all the opposite things happened.  
“May I enter your apartment first Jihoonie?”  
Jihoon just nodded because he is still stunned about Seungcheol’s appearance and the things that they are seeing right now.  
He just closed the door once Seungcheol is done entering and he sit beside Seungcheol at the sofa.  
“So first of all, happy 5th anniversary to us Jihoonie!!!”  
Seungcheol is now smiling from ear to ear right now and his arms are wide open, expecting Jihoon to hug him and greet him back.  
Jihoon is just staring at him so Seungcheol’s smile started to fade and his arms are now placed in his lap.

“Are you not surprised?” Seungcheol pouted again and he looks like a giant whining puppy now.  
‘I’m fucking surprised Cheol’  
“Uhhhhh. I’m not surprised at all Cheol.” ‘What the fuck, that’s not what I meant.’ Jihoon said to himself.  
“What? What’s with that ‘I’m not surprised at all’?”  
“I mean I expected this. Knowing you, you are always up to something right? So, I expect that you did something for our anniversary and I was right.”  
‘What the fuck my mouth and my brain are not cooperating now. I know that Seungcheol will be disappointed because I said I am not surprised at all but in fact, I am REALLY surprised.’  
“Oh.”  
“Oh?”  
“Oh..”  
“Uhhhh wait a minute, I’m not going to my room first.”  
“Ummm, Okay Jihoonie. I don’t get what you’re saying but, sure.”  
Jihoon went to his room and he got the sticky note that was attached to the paper bag that his special drink was placed on. He checked the first sticky note and it’s just the hand-written letter of Seokmin, next, he checked the instruction paper and when he flipped it, he found out that there was a layer of it and written words through it. It’s so small and it’s easy to miss that’s why he didn’t see it. The words that were written to it are: **_“Being true to yourself and for others are hard right? So, lying is one of the effective way to come up with the rushed answers. You may not tell the truth but it’s easier to lie, right? THIS DRINK CONTAINS THE ‘LIAR LIAR’ POTION. ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND WORDS WILL RESULT TO AN OUTCOME THAT IS OPPOSITE OF THE STATEMENT THAT YOU REALLY WANT TO SAY. EXAMPLE: I AM FINE—I AM NOT FINE. THIS WILL TEST THE STRONG BOND OF YOUR LOVED ONES AROUND YOU! GOODLUCK! P.S. THIS WILL LAST FOR ONLY 24 HOURS”_**

‘Seokmin and Soonyoung are really something huh. This may end up as a bad way but I think when I explain this to Cheol, I hope he’ll understand this.’

Jihoon returned to his living room and sat again beside Seungcheol. He finally have the courage to speak and then he say all the words that he is mumbling a while ago.  
“First of all, I really hate you Seungcheol. You didn’t prepare this surprise for me so I really hate you. I’m not surprised really. I am not thankful and I’m so angry right now. I think that I don’t want to be with you forever. I’m making sure that we won’t end up in each other’s arms because I’m tired of loving you. So yeah. I hate you Seungcheol. We need words to prove it to each other.”  
There’s an awkward silence now between them and Seungcheol looks like a kicked puppy right now and will cry out loud at any moment.

“Wha-what are you saying Jihooonie?”

Jihoon gave the piece of paper to Seungcheol and Seungcheol accepted it even though there are tears forming in his eyes. He wiped the tears that are now present to read properly the small words in the sticky note.  
**_“Being true to yourself and for others are hard right? So, lying is one of the effective way to come up with the rushed answers. You want to tell the truth but it’s easier to lie, right? THIS DRINK CONTAINS THE ‘LIAR LIAR’ POTION. ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND WORDS WILL RESULT TO AN OUTCOME THAT IS OPPOSITE OF THE STATEMENT THAT YOU REALLY WANT TO SAY. EXAMPLE: I AM FINE—I AM NOT FINE. THIS WILL TEST THE STRONG BOND OF YOUR LOVED ONES AROUND YOU! GOODLUCK! P.S. THIS WILL LAST FOR ONLY 24 HOURS”_**

After reading it, Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and tried to ask some easy questions first.

“Jihoonie, are you happy right now?”  
With a smile forming in his lips, Jihoon replied “I’m very sad now Cheol.”  
“Jihoonie, did you sulk at your room because I didn’t answer your call and text messages?”  
‘Damn. Why did I drink it’ Jihoon rolled his eyes  
“No.”  
“Do you have a surprise for me also?”  
‘It wouldn’t be a surprise now so I have no choice.’  
“No.”  
“Do you love me Jihoonie?”  
“No.”  
“Do you think Cheol’s appearance right now is really hot?”  
‘What the fuck, why are he asking questions like that?’  
“No.”  
With this answer, Seungcheol’s smile started to appear again on his face, well, it’s not a smile, it’s a smirk that is forming in his lips  
“Do you really like the things listed in your “not suitable gifts for Jihoon?”  
“No.” ‘I’m busted.’  
“Do you love Cheolie with all your heart?”  
“No, I don’t love him with all my heart.”  
“Can you say again the words that you said earlier?”  
‘Okay, for your 5th anniversary Jihoon, be sweet to your Cheolie at least.’  
“Hmmm”  
“Slowly?”  
“No.”  
“Okay, I’ll listen now.”  
Jihoon took a deep breath and stare to Cheol’s pair of beautiful eyes.

“First of all, I really hate you Seungcheol.”  
‘First of all, I really love you Seungcheol’

“You didn’t prepare this surprise for me so I really hate you.”  
‘You prepared this surprise for me so I really love you.’

“I’m not surprised really.”  
‘I’m really surprised.’

“I am not thankful and I’m so angry right now.”  
‘I am so thankful and I’m so happy right now.’

 

“I think that I don’t want to be with you forever.”  
‘I think that I want to be with you forever.’

“I’m making sure that we won’t end up in each other’s arms because I’m tired of loving you.”  
‘I’m making sure that we end up in each other’s arms because I will never get tired of loving you.’

“So yeah. I hate you Seungcheol.”  
‘So yeah. I love you Seungcheol.’

“We need words to prove it to each other.”  
‘We do not need words to prove it to each other.’

“Jihoonie. I’m so touched. Come here, I want to hug you really tight.”  
Jihoon sat on Seungcheol’s lap and Seungcheol is hugging him really tight now.  
“I hate you I hate you Jihoonie- I mean, I love you Jihoonie but you cannot respond with an I love you too so, I hate you my Jihoonie.”  
“I hate you too my Cheolie.”  
**_“Words are needed?”_**  
**_“Words are needed.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE FOR JICHEOL’S ANNIVESARY :O:
> 
> This prompt is really inspired when I watched Stand by me Doraemon and I was crying at that scene T_T  
> Y’all watch it if you like!!
> 
> Sorry for the errors that is present in this story and if some parts are confusing. (Feel free to ask if you have any questions hehe) It’s already 11:35 p.m. here in our place but I’m still awake to do school related shiz. I should really do my school works but since I cannot focus, might as well write it now hehe. So yeah, I hope you liked this and Happy 5th anniversary to Jicheol!!  
> #CoupziFIVED #HappyJicheolDay #Happy5thAnniversaryCoupZi


End file.
